1. Field
The following description relates to a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system using a codebook.
2. Description of Related Art
A multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system may provide a variety of enhanced multimedia services including a voice service in a wireless communication system by employing a plurality of channels in a spatial area.
In the MIMO communication system, a base station and terminals may share channel information, and may use a codebook to generate an optimal precoding matrix. The base station and the terminals may share channel information using codewords included in the codebook, and may generate an appropriate precoding matrix.
A particular space may be quantized to a plurality of codewords. The plurality of codewords generated by quantizing the particular space may be stored as a codebook in each of the base station and the terminals. Each of the codewords may be a vector or a matrix.